Emma
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: The story of a girl who grew up on the harsh streets of Lumiose City after a tragic past meets an Espurr and befriends it. She then begins to make several new friends and overcome her past tragedies as she continues to look for a place to call home. (Pre-Post Looker missions)


_**A/N: Figured I would try my hand at writing something a little bit different here. I'm really surprised there aren't more fanfics out about this topic already, but anyway, I found Emma to be a really interesting character and I wanted to explore her backstory a little bit. Plus, the idea of an EmmaXCalem ship came to mind when I played through this portion of the game, so I guess we'll see how this goes.**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Pokemon or the characters in this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Emma: Chapter 1**_

This can't be happening. Not again. Don't take her away from me again.

I can't move. What am I supposed to do?

There's fire everywhere. Somehow I'm not burning up, but everything is on fire again.

My doll. Murmur. I still have Murmur. Where's mommy's Murmur though? And where's mommy?

Everyone is screaming. Who are these people? I have to find mommy.

Now I'm losing control of my body. Where am I going? I have to find my mommy. No not through there. I don't want to go through there. That door doesn't go anywhere. Mommy isn't in there.

This isn't part of my house. No, not this place. Anywhere but here, please? I don't want to be at the police station. Not again. Get out of my face. I don't know what happened. Quit asking me. Stop talking you smell like coffee and donuts. I am not going in that room.

Why am I back in the house? I hear someone. It sounds like whimpering. Is that mommy? Why am I sprinting right now? Don't go in there!

"You need to get out of here while you can" the whimpering voice echoed in my head. But I can't move. Why can't I move? "Please, get out of here. Save yourself while you can." I can't leave you here. I have to tell you that I can't leave you here. Why won't the words come out of my mouth? I can't talk. I'm frozen. I hear footsteps coming. They're getting closer. And the screaming is getting louder again. I. Can't. Move. And everything went black again.

Cold, damp air. That was all the girl could feel. Heavy breaths fogged through the moist air as the rain came down hard from the night sky, pressing her black locks of hair against her face and the concrete sidewalk that she was calling her bed for the night. No sound could be heard through the night air as the girl began to regain her composure.

"Must have just been a dream" she said quietly, trying to convince herself that it was really only a dream. By now the rain was coming down harder and cracks of thunder could be heard in the distance. She stood up and took a few shaky steps before taking off on a run. 'I have to get somewhere dry' she thought. She saw the alley ahead turned left and right, so she chose the left path.

Just down the path she saw a cart with a cover over it. "That'll have to do" she said as she started running faster because the wind was starting to pick up now. She made sure to be extra quiet when she got up in the cart so that she didn't cause a disturbance in the alleyway. "Ah, that's better. I can probably stay here a few hours. At least long enough to wait out the storm." She started to look inside the cart, noticing it was probably about six feet long, and had several boxes of food inside it. Clearly, this was a merchant's cart.

"Jackpot!" she exclaimed as she reached into one of the boxes and..

"MRRAAAAAWWWWWW" a hiss came from the box she just reached inside.

"Oww! What the hell?" she cried as she pulled her hand out of the box, now bloody and cut up. She looked inside the box and saw a clearly frightened Espurr. The Espurr continued to hiss at her as she stared inside the box intrigued by the Pokemon's presence inside the cart.

"I don't want to hurt you now" she said softly as she stuck her hand out to the Pokemon slowly. The Espurr continued to hiss at the girl even though it was obvious she meant no ill intentions. "Here, let me get you some food."

She then turned away from the box for a few seconds to start inspecting the other boxes in the cart and see what goods they contained. Given the first incident which left her with a hand that is still bleeding, she was going about checking the carts very cautiously. She found a crate that contained several loaves of bread and pulled one out. She ripped a piece off of the loaf and tasted it to make sure it was safe to eat. The bred was preserved very well, as she discovered it had a very fresh taste too it.

The girl turned back to the Espurr and ripped another chunk of bread off the loaf before approaching the Pokemon with it. The Espurr let out a low growl in the girl's direction before it reluctantly took the bread from her hands and took a bite out of it. Then the creature let out a low purr. "Good, right?" she asked the little cat-like creature. She got a smile for a reply.

The two sat in silence for a while munching on the bread before the girl asked the Pokemon "Do you have a name?"

"Mwah mwah" the Pokemon let out a cry that wasn't quite distinguishable between a hiss and just a plain meow.

"Hehe. I should have known you wouldn't be able to reply to that" she tailed off and then proceeded to mentally smack herself. "You know, friends usually develop stronger bonds when they give each other nicknames" she said to the Espurr. "Do you mind if I give you a nickname?"

The Pokemon seemed to think this question over for a while, then let out a meow of approval.

The girl seemed to think for a while before finally coming to a conclusion. "My mother used to have a Meowth that she would always call Murmur. I don't want to give you the exact same name, but I think Mimi would fit you pretty well. Do you like that name?"

The Espurr nodded its head in approval before jumping up in the girl's lap and nuzzling her stomach. It seemed that the Pokemon really liked its nickname.

"I think we will become really good friends Mimi. My name is Emma. Pleased to meet you."


End file.
